Electronic devices, including for example computers, may be used to implement presentation applications. Using presentation applications, users may create one or more slides that include some form of visual information. For example, presentation applications may provide users with an interface to add images to the slides of a slide show presentation, and can allow the user to define a background color or pattern for each of the slides. In many scenarios, the images added to a slide may have backgrounds that do not match the background of the slide, or the user is interested in only including a portion of the objects in the slide. However, conventional presentation applications remain unable to accommodate the user in this area of advanced image editing.